Skin health and appearance is an important aspect of many beauty regimens. Typical skin care focuses on particular creams or lotions to be applied to the skin, usually performed manually by sponge or brush. Cleaning by hand often fails to adequately apply lotions to the skin, and can be ineffective at removing grease, oils, and other contaminants. An effective skin cleanser device should clean the face more effectively than hand cleaning, but avoid abrasions or other harsh impacts on the skin.